


Knots

by SaintSayaka



Category: Monster Pop!
Genre: F/F, Knitting, One-Sided Attraction, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: otpprompts, gay cyclops, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5685556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintSayaka/pseuds/SaintSayaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It was these quiet moments that probably made her the most confused. It had taken some time, but she had wrestled down her feelings for Marina into a comfortable snare; something she wasn’t quite sure she’d ever shake, but manageable.</i>
</p><p>Marina tries to teach George how to knit. This ends in emotional pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knots

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who read a thing.

The minute that a tangle of sentient snakes could knit better than her, George knew that she was a hopeless cause. Marina had laughed it off, sure, but that didn’t change the fact that the Gorgon was wearing a lovely blue and white scarf whereas George had managed to knot her hands into an unidentifiable yarn mass. She was thankful, at least, to be in the safety of Marina’s dorm room, where she could be spared the humiliation. 

“Ohhh, boy. Lemmie get that for you.” Leaning down, Marina let her snakes zip through the knots with ease, their teeth doing the work that her hands alone could not. It gave a whole new meaning to snake bites. Heh. Snake bites. George thought that was rather clever.

She didn’t stay jovial for long. It was these quiet moments that probably made her the most confused. It had taken some time, but she had wrestled down her feelings for Marina into a comfortable snare; something she wasn’t quite sure she’d ever shake, but manageable. Nevertheless, when given time to nourish they took a hold of her heart all at once, and suddenly a whole two months’ worth of pain came flooding over her mind. The white string suddenly seemed ages away. Were her arms always this heavy? And where was Sasha when you needed him? He was taking his sweet time picking up their classic Boo York pizza. Her mind needed something _else_ to feed on if she had any hope of escaping this feeling.

“You feeling okay?” Marina asked. George shook her head. She had lied about this before, and she could sure lie about it again.

“Better than okay! I’m with you!”

A snake of a blush (again, very clever, George admitted) crept across Marina’s face. The stoic faces of Sailor Noon watched their patron cautiously from the opposite wall. “T-thanks. And, hey, don’t worry about knitting. It’s a lot easier when you have, ah, thirty extra hands helping. Or mouths.”

“Trust me, if that’s my biggest problem, I think I’ll have a pretty great day.”

The Gorgon grinned, and her snakes forced forward their forked tongues. “Woah, deep.”

“Heeeey, I can be deep every once in awhile!”

“Yeah, deep in sleep.” Sasha had kicked open the door to Marina’s dorm. Boxes of pizzas towered in his hands. George hadn’t been quite so happy to see greased bread in a long time. “The food’s here!” Clearly, the responsibility had been a great deal of excitement for him.

Maybe a little _too_ exciting.

“Jeez, Sasha, how much did you get?” George yawned, stretching her now-free arms.

Well, at least she’d have something else to focus on. As the three sat Indian-style on the carpet and munched on inappropriate amounts of pizza, she felt her feelings settle back neatly into her chest.

Now if only untying that snare was as easy as untangling yarn.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the following OTPPrompt: Person A teaching Person B how to knit/crochet.


End file.
